1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust traps and filters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a filter apparatus for use in trapping and filtering particles of discarded friction material, out of a mixture of suspended solids and air.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-performance clutches are commonly used in racing cars, such as drag racers. Unfortunately, these clutches wear down very quickly during a race, and in the process, used friction material from the clutch disc is thrown freely from the vehicle, primarily in the form of clutch dust.
Clutch dust is composed of fine metallic and non-metallic particles, which are generated as clutch friction material rapidly wears away from the clutch during a race. These particles are normally ejected from the clutch housing into the air, and many of the particles eventually settle onto the track surface. The air around a race track and the track surface are both undesirable places to deposit this material.
Such discarded friction material may present a hazard to race participants, if it accumulates on a racing track surface. For example, in braking areas, loose accumulated friction material may create a slipping hazard to race vehicles traveling at high speed.
A need therefore exists for a means for reducing or minimizing the uncontrolled release of clutch dust from race cars.
Many different types of air filters are known and are commercially available. It is standard procedure for all internal combustion engines to include an air filter at the intake thereof, to remove dust and other impurities from combustion air entering thereinto.
A specialized vacuuming apparatus, for collecting dust from clutches and brakes during repair and servicing operations, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,348 to Clayton.
It has also been known to provide adjustment means in clutch assemblies, to provide for axial adjustment of a pressure plate as the clutch disc wears during use.
Examples of such axially adjustable clutch assemblies may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,365 to Gochenour, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,773 to Blessinger et al. The Blessinger ""773 patent discloses a clutch pressure plate having an annular shield, for protecting an axial adjustment mechanism from debris radiating outward from a central area of the clutch.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a dust-trapping filter apparatus for installation on a vehicle to trap and collect spent friction material as it is expelled from a vehicle clutch. In particular, there is a need for such a dust-trapping filter apparatus which includes a filter screen.
The present invention provides a dust-trapping filter apparatus, for installation on a vehicle to collect clutch dust as it is expelled from a vehicle clutch.
A clutch dust filter apparatus, in accordance with the present invention, generally includes a conduit member, a filter member operatively attached to the conduit member, and a collection vessel. The collection vessel is operatively connected to the filter member and covers an outlet end of the conduit member. Optionally, the filter member may include both an inner filter element and an outer screen.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for catching and collecting spent clutch filter material, as it is released and expelled from a clutch assembly over time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clutch dust filter apparatus which may be periodically cleaned and re-used.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for separating suspended solids from a mixture of air and solids.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful review of the following specification.